Behind The Wives
by writergirl26
Summary: Claudia Joy Holden and Mellie Grant have given up their lives to follow their husbands where ever they needed to; they fell victim to politics and the military. When Fitz and Mellie are touring the US in the final months of his presidency, there are undeniable sparks between Mellie and Claudia Joy, sparks that the two women can't ignore. Co-written w/ bellamybunny1970
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! Thanks for checking out our story! My best friend and I wanted to co-write a story that was fun for us both. She is semi-obsessed with Bellamy Young and Scandal and I love Army Wives and all things Kim Delaney so we decided to do a really original cross over with Mellie Grant and Claudia Joy Holden. It will be completely off script and just nothing you would imagine because this is absolutely complete fiction and could never happen so we ask that if you are going to comment, please refrain from being negative about our story choice. We do appreciate any and all feedback to make our writing better! Thanks for reading and we hope you enjoy it!**_ __

Claudia Joy Holden had been the perfect little Army wife for over twenty years, and for a long time, she had loved every single second of it. Michael James Holden was the light of her eye and even now, he still was, but lately she was frustrated. She'd gone back to school to finally finish her law degree and then she'd started working for Grant Chandler. Sure, that didn't go as well as she'd hoped, but now what was she supposed to do? Go back to being the perfect little Brigadier General's wife? Not a chance. All she had ever wanted to do was be a lawyer; she wanted to help people and advocate for them, but somehow her hopes and dreams always took a backseat to Michael's.

Even now, she quit her job with Chandler mainly because Michael was so angry over that one incident where the man had kissed her. Sure, it was wrong and she certainly didn't like it, but they were adults and Claudia Joy was more than happy to just forget about it and get back to their work. Chandler was the one that had to make it awkward, but then she found out later, after she quit that the awkwardness he threw at her was a result of Michael coming to the office when she wasn't there and cold-cocking him. It was just like a man, especially an Army man to get into a pissing contest over his woman. Army men have to protect what's theirs!

"Claudia Joy!" Michael yelled, yanking her from her thoughts as he walked down the stairs for breakfast. Sometimes she wished he could just sit down and eat breakfast with her as her husband, instead of barking orders at her as the faithful wife of the Brigadier General.

"Yes, Michael?"

"The President of the United States and the First Lady are coming to Fort Marshall is just three days. Please tell me things are going as planned to prepare for their visit. This can't get screwed up!"

She raised a brow at him. "Michael, I've been planning Army events for twenty years. I am prepared for the President and the First Lady just as I always am," Claudia Joy said. "Just relax Michael. I have it all under control, I really do. Denise is helping with some things and Protocol already has their orders. You have nothing to worry about."

Michael smiled as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? What would I ever do without you?"

Claudia Joy smirked, turning her head to look up at him. "You'd completely fall apart, worrying about every little thing. Now sit down and eat your breakfast."

"How are you feeling? Did you check your levels this morning? I know you have a lot on you," Michael said, sounding suddenly concerned about her and not the big arrival of the POTUS.

"Oh Michael, relax before you give yourself a coronary. I've checked my levels, I've eaten, I'm getting enough rest, and I'm just fine. Worry about eating your breakfast and getting to the office on time. Let me worry about everything else." She flashed him a grin, kissed his temple and walked upstairs to get dressed. She had less than an hour before she and Denise had an FRG meeting, and then she had five million other errands to run all over post to make sure things were ready for Saturday.

"Claudia Joy, I'm leaving!" Michael yelled up the steps. "I love you!"

"Love you too, Michael!" She called back. "Have a good day!"

She sighed with relief as she heard the front door close. Michael was the love of her life, but when she had an event to plan she couldn't wait to get rid of him. He always made things twice as hard, worrying about what wasn't done or what could go wrong instead of just trusting her and staying out of the way.

Before leaving the house, Claudia Joy checked her insulin levels once more, knowing that her best friend, Denise Sherwood would most certainly give her the same third degree that Michael had. She loved them both for all their worrying and she knew it was done out of love, but sometimes she felt like diabetes was some sort of regression back to her childhood days and Michael and Denise were her parents. It often took all her energy not to bite their heads off for annoying her over checking her levels and making sure she was taking proper care of herself. Once she saw that her levels were still normal, she sent a quick text to Denise:

" _On my way. Be there in ten."_

She shut her phone and left the house. On the drive over, she ran through her mental check list of things that needed to be done within the day, but she also felt nervous. In all her years as an Army wife, she had met many people, famous, or otherwise, but something about seeing President Fitzgerald Grant III again and now, meeting his wife, First Lady Mellie Grant made Claudia Joy inexplicably nervous. That was one little fact she'd keep to herself of course, because if Michael knew she was nervous the whole Post would come crashing down around them. What was it about that woman that made her so nervous?

 _ **Okay guys! So the first chapter is rather short and I did that on purpose. Lord knows I could've gone on for hours, but I wanted to just introduce you to the character of Claudia Joy and set the stage for Fitz and Mellie to enter the scene… Reviews are welcome, but again, please don't bash the story choice or how different it is from either show because once again, it is FAN FICTION. It's just for fun! Please Enjoy!**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one by my awesome co-writer. This is the other half of the writers! I am obviously, doing Mellie Grant's part in this story. We aren't totally sure where this story is going to go, we are just taking it one chapter at a time. So here goes nothing!_

Mellie Grant had been married to Fitzgerald Grant for twenty-three years. She had been the First Lady for the past seven years. Fitz's term was almost over with. She and Fitz had been on the rocks pretty much the entire time he has been President. He had, had an affair the whole time he had been in office with Olivia Pope. Most of the world didn't know about it. No one knew about it though, they had made sure to cover it up with everything they had so it didn't hurt Fitz as President.

Since it was the last leg of his presidency they were touring around the United States. Fitz had wanted to make a difference in the last few months so they had been going around talking to the people about things that they would like him to do in the last few months of his term. They were in North Carolina heading to South Carolina the next day. They were staying in a hotel. Mellie walked out of the bathroom in her robe while Fitz sat on the couch in their room doing work. She watched him before she took off her robe then started to get dressed,

"Are you excited to meet General Holden tomorrow?" She asked him. He didn't even look up from his paper work. She turned around to look at him.

"Fitz." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

He looked up from his work at her. "What?"

She put on her shirt, "Are you excited to meet General Holden tomorrow?" She asked him again.

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I've heard good things about him and his post. Are you excited to meet his wife? What's her name again?" He asked.

She slipped on some yoga pants, "Her name is Claudia Joy. Yes, I am excited to meet her."

"Right, I knew that." He went back to doing his work.

She sighed, "Are you just going to work all night?"

"We aren't on vacation Mellie. I am still working. I am the President." He told her without looking up.

"I know that Fitz. Never mind." She crawled into bed and started reading a book on her IPad.

Fitz looked up finally then watched her, "What do you want Mellie?"

She looked at him, "Nothing Fitz. It doesn't even matter. Just work."

"Mellie, what did you want?" He asked her again.

She sighed, "I thought maybe since I was your wife and we are here, that we could…" She trailed off.

"I'm working Mellie. I don't have time." He told before looking down at his work again.

"That's why I said never mind." She said to him then whispered to herself, "I'm also not Olivia."

Mellie just put her IPad down, turned off the lamp next to her side of the bed then laid down. She closed her eyes then started to think. She hated the way he made her feel. She felt like she wasn't wanted. She felt like she wasn't beautiful. She felt like she wasn't good enough. She didn't love herself. She felt less of a women. He made her feel that way and she hated it. Mellie wanted to find someone that would make her feel the way she wanted to feel, the way someone should make her feel because she deserved that. She just wanted to feel wanted, to feel sexy. She wanted to be someone's first choice. She thought about all of these things as she started to fall asleep. She fell into a deep sleep, not even feeling Fitz finally get into bed after he got off the phone with Olivia.


End file.
